


Reunion

by dolly_dagger87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel turns up in Dean's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic my beta was once again sidingwiththeangels, she is wonderful!

Castiel stood in the middle of Dean’s motel room, his arms hung loosely at his side because he’s never known what to do with them when he’s just standing there. He could sense Dean’s presence on the other side door and he suspected that Dean could see his shadow thrown against the drapes. 

As the door opens he says the only thing that comes to mind “Hello, Dean.”

Dean is just standing in the doorway with his gun drawn because he had known that someone was in his room before he’d even gotten the door open. Dean’s remarkable observation skills were something that impressed Castiel. Dean set the fire arm on the flimsy motel table and slams the door behind him, crossing the room without pause or hesitation. When the “son of a bitch”clears his lips it almost sounds as if some unknown force had pulled it from Dean’s chest. He grabbed the lapels of Castiel’s suit coat and Castiel is certain Dean is going to punch him. The only times that Castiel has ever seen that look of harden determination on Dean’s face it’s always ended in bodily harm of whomever it was directed towards. But the punch does not come, instead he just pushes Castiel backwards and even though this human has never possessed enough physical strength required to move an angel Castiel goes wherever Dean directs him. It’s always been that way whenever, wherever Dean begins to push Castiel will always go where he’s told. So he allows Dean to push him back towards the wall because if that’s what Dean needs Castiel is always going to allow it. All Castiel can do is close his eyes and wait for a blow that never comes, instead Dean’s hands find his hair and their lips lock in a way that is so perfectly, achingly familiar it is rightness. Dean pulls away and Castiel’s eyes fly open at the loss.

“Don’t,” Dean begins, still sounding broken and forced, “don’t do that again, you come to me and we figure it out, don’t go to them, we’ll figure it out and we won’t stop until it’s done, you come to me because I can’t…” at this Dean breaks off and Castiel’s eyes follow the single perfect tear that falls down Dean’s face before rejoining the eyes of its owner when Dean speaks again. “Just don’t-” Dean says pressing his forehead against Castiel’s, “-don’t do that again.”

Breathless all Castiel can do is nod, because Castiel could see the damage that had been done, the doubt, that swirling confliction, all of Dean’s old abandonment and inadequacy issues floating to the surface. Castiel did not need to read Dean’s mind for he could see all the torment written across his soul. There would be time for that later though, Castiel vowed as he leaned his forehead against his hunter’s.


End file.
